beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf (BBC)
A werewolf is a supernatural being resembling an ordinary human until tranformation. Genesis After being attacked by a werewolf, a human will either die or become a werewolf themselves. Bites and scratches from a werewolf also pass on the curse. Lore Werewolves only change during the first night of a full moon. They cannot cross water and can be identified through sight and smell by other supernatural creatures including themselves, ghosts and vampires. As in the Underworld movie franchise, vampires do not like werewolves, seeing them as dirty, crude and below them. It has also been shown throughout the series that, as the full moon approaches, all the senses are enhanced. Indeed they remain enhanced even after reversion to human form, probably returning to baseline human levels as the time goes on until the cycle begins again. Confidence and even a tendency towards aggression may be evident, given the occasion. This is seen in the pilot episode, when George quite easily overpowers an aggressor, strangling the man while describing the changes he's experiencing in his life. He then turns to his ex-fiancée, who is the subject of the aforementioned aggression, and says "Stay away from me" while smiling rather dangerously. There also appears to be an increased appetite for sex, as is seen in Episode 1.4 where he ravishes a nurse, Nina while on the cusp of a transformation. Indeed, George is later shown to be concerned that he may not be able to reach the same levels of performance later and fears Nina might lose interest in him if that happens. It has been believed and shown that Werewolves of the same or familiar blood lines will not attack each other despite George fighting Tully. Annie revealed after Nina and George and the Mc nairs gave up trying to get at them in the cage they started attackling like a pack of wolves with George protecting Nina and his cub and the other two play fought. Transformation The following voice over narrative by Mitchell at the beginning of the second episode of the series, describes the physiological changes that a human (George in this case) undergoes during the transformation into a werewolf: "He should be dead within 30 seconds. The werewolf's heart is only two-thirds the size of a human's. But in order to shrink, first it has to stop. In other words, he has a heart attack. All of the internal organs are smaller, so while he's having his heart attack, he's having liver and kidney failure too. If he stops screaming it's not because the pain has dulled, but because his throat, gullet and vocal chords are tearing and reforming. He literally can't make a sound. By now the pituitary glands should be working overtime, flooding his body with endorphins to ease some of the pain, but that too has shut down. Anyone else would have died of shock long ago. But it won't kill him and that's the thing I find most remarkable. It drags him through the fire and keeps him alive and even conscious to endure every second. Nothing like this could just evolve. An impossible lethal curse spread by tooth and claw, victim begets victim begets victim. It's so cruel, it's perfect." As George starts to transform, he loses higher brain functions and attacks those nearby. When fully transformed, George becomes covered in fur, slightly gains in mass and has a very wolf-like head and snout instead of a more traditional Wolf Man look. He also appears to walk on his hind legs and has clawed hands. As opposed to being a four legged werewolf like in An American Werewolf in London. Once the change happens, George has a blackout and does not remember anything that happened while he was a wolf. If he is out in the woods, he could have traveled for miles and he would not know where he has ended up. There a different werewolves out there with different bloodlines making no werewolf the same. Weaknesses Werewolves are unable to cross running water. List of Werewolves *Christa *George *MacNair *Nina *Thomas MacNair *Tully Category:Supernatural Beings *